A Broken Promise
by Sorafanluver
Summary: Sora and Kairi make a promise when they were young. Seven years later, he has no choice but to break that promise with accepting the charge with it. SoraxKairi. Oneshot


**Sorafanluver: Okay new oneshot! I haven't done a oneshot in so long.**

**Sora: Yeah yeah! Quit bragging and start writting**

**Sorafanluver: Sora!! I hate you!**

**Sora: You don't hate me! You absolutely adore me!**

**Sorafanluver:... okay you're right! anyway let's start!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

_A Broken Promise_

A little boy stood on the beach playing with a wooden stick all alone. He was tracing anything that came out of his mind at the moment. His friends were playing together on another Island whilst he stayed here all alone. He had the most adorable blue eyes. It was like the ocean in those orbs. He had passed the day all alone now sitting on the sand and still playing with a wooden stick. His mom had let him go out but his friends left to play together. He sighed after hearing another wave crash. He was really depressed. All he wanted was at least a friend with him right now but that wasn't the case. The gullwings were leaving to get some sleep and the sun had set. His spiky hair now looked really a dark brown. He looked down on the sand-filled ground. His friends would now be at home enjoying a good meal. That's what he thought until he heard some soft footsteps. He didn't turn around and felt the person sit beside him. He smiled knowing who it was. He could smell her sweet scent from afar. He turned around to face her. The girl who had just appeared on the Islands just like magic. They were already best friends and hung out with their other best friend.

"Hey Sora!" she said with a sweet voice. He looked in her lavender eyes, staring at her.

"Hey Kairi!" he said facing his body at her. He still had a sad smile upon his face. She watched him with her round baby eyes she had. The wind was blowing and her hair would get sometimes on her face.

"I'm sorry we left you hanging here while we were playing." she said. He just nodded now looking at his side.

"It's okay, I had time to think. Though I would've prefered being with you guys." he explained.

"Next time I'll make sure you come! You're a great friend Sora. I'm happy I appeared here even though I don't know anything from my past. Meeting you changed the meaning of my life." she sounded all grown up even though she was only eight years old.

"Kairi..I don't understand what you're saying." he chuckled and he heard her giggle.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sure I'll repeat it when we're older."

"That is, if we're still best friends." he said sadly.

"We'll make sure of that. Sora?" she said trying to get his full attention.

"Hum?" he let out.

"Promise me we'll still be best friends when we will be older. I don't want to lose you in my life." Kairi requested. She pulled out her pinky and he did the same.

"I promise Kairi." Kairi led him into a hug which he returned.

"Let's go, it's getting late." Sora said standing up and offering his little hand to Kairi. They both ran to the little city and into their own houses.

_**Seven years later**_

Sora was looking around the secret place. He smiled at the sight of all the drawings they made when they were little. He was now fifteen and had to be mature and not childish. He got out of there and walked around the beach. His best friend Riku came running, exausted and trying to catch a breath, he stopped in front of Sora.

"Hey, I was looking for you." Riku said.

"Yeah, what's up?" Sora asked playing with his crown chain.

"Did you tell her?" he asked. Sora shook his head in disappointment.

"I still don't have the guts. I know I have to tell her soon enough."

"I know she's going to accept it Sora. I'm sure she has the same point of view." Riku explained.

"I know..it's just a hard decision for me. She's going to be so.."

"Sora, just tell her. It's not like it's the end of the world." Riku said shaking Sora's shoulder and trying to get him to his senses.

"I know. I'm going to do it right now! I'll see you later Riku!" Sora left running. Riku just watched him leaving and sighed.

Sora finally found Kairi on the shore of the beach. He took a deep breath and went for it.

"Hey Kairi." he said looking directly in her eyes. She did the same.

"Hey Sora, what's wrong?" she asked knowing something was wrong. He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand.

"I don't know how to tell you this Kairi."

"Take your time Sora."

"That's the thing Kairi. I don't have much time left. Remember when we were eight? I had spent the day alone and you came to join me in my solitude." she nodded starting to worry.

"We made a promise." A tear slid from Sora's left eye. She gasped. She had never seen him cry.

"That when we'll be older we'd still be best friends?" she nodded again staying silent.

"Well, I hate to break that promise...but..Kairi..I..."

"I know Sora, your mom told me. You're moving to the most far island. We won't be able to do stuff more frequently then now."Kairi interrupted him.

"No Kairi, that's true but I'll make sure we see each other a lot. The reason why I'm breaking that promise is because I want us to be more than friends. I love you Kairi. You're not losing me, we're just going to be closer." Sora explained. Kairi stood there getting beet red.

"I'm sorry Kairi if I'm breaking the promise."

"It's okay Sora. You know what? I have to admit that I love you Sora."

"Really?" Sora asked surprised and wide-eyed. She nodded. He smiled widely and took her in his arms and lifted her up from the ground. He twirled her until he was getting dizzy. They stared at each other for a couple of minutes then they leaned in closer until their lips met. They both liked the feeling. They felt connected to each other. They parted and hand in hand watched the sunset together.

**THE END\**

**Sorafanluver: lol anyway tell me if it's good. It just came to me while I was reading SxK stuff!**

**Sora: Why am I always in your stories?**

**Sorafanluver: Because you're so cute!!! -squeals- -grabs Sora in a bone crushing hug-**

**REview!!!!**


End file.
